What we missed
by ElisaCheccaglini
Summary: What we didn't saw in the episodes.
1. Chapter 1

What we missed …

**Disclamer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I own only my fancy.**

**So this is my first attempt to write something. Feel free to thrown me rotten tomatoes. Hope you like it !**

Chapter 1 – Bailey's birth

When he saw his sleeping wife in the same bed in which a few hours before she gave birth to their son, Derek let go the breath that he had unconsciously held when Christina showed up at the window of the NICU. From the sight Christina casted at him, Derek understood that something wasn't right. His thought went immediately to his wife. The fear of losing her, that agonizing fear he felt some years ago, when she almost drowned in the Elliot Bay, came back and it was real when Christina told him that Meredith was still in the OR, hemorrhaging. He reached the OR as fast as he could, but once there, he wasn't allowed to enter.

The only thing he could do, was to try to not let the discouragement to prevail in him, to try not to think to worse. His mind grieved over the thought of losing his Meredith, his wife and the mother of his children. His children. Together with Meredith, Zola and the newborn boy were his entire world. Near him, Christina tried to comfort him as best as she could, but when they saw Bailey on the edge of crying, he ran, scared, to his wife. Only when he saw his sleeping wife, still under the effect of the anesthesia, he was relieved. He was seized with an urge to kiss his wife on her forehead as to have a tangible proof of her presence.

"Dr Grey is fine" Ross told Derek, while he sat up again in the same stool he used some hours before, after he hugged and thanked Bailey for saving his wife. When they remained alone, Ross addressed to Derek and he said: "If I may, sir", went on the young resident," your wife is one of the most courageous women I've even met", said Ross while he finished to check Meredith's IV. The young resident went on:" Before she slipped into unconsciousness, she understood what was happening to her and she guided me during the first stage of the operation."

"My wife is an extraordinaire woman", answered Derek while he stroked sweetly his still sleeping wife's forehead. His look gazed on his wife and he didn't notice the exit of the young resident. In that moment the time stood still. There were only he and his wife. His thought ran to his wife. His Meredith was an strong woman, a woman who behind her had a troubled infancy. Despite that, she became a beautiful woman, an extraordinaire doctor and an attentive mother. To reach these goals, there were fights, sorrows, they broke up and went back together. They went beyond tragedies when Meredith was almost drown in the Elliot Bay, or when, after the shooting in which Derek was wounded gravelly, she miscarried their baby.

Derek stroked sweetly her head protected by the blue bonnet, in the same way he did when Meredith donated a piece of her liver to her estranged father. Between the two the link was Lexie, the sister Meredith learned to love. Lexie's death was a severe setback for her, a shock she rode out only recently. Lexie and Meredith were so connected that Derek and Meredith chose Lexie as Zola's legal guardian in case something had happened to them.

A slight movement remove him from his thought. He lowered his gaze and he saw her wife's head move. He held his breathe back and finally he saw his wife's eyes open. An enormous smile opened on his face, a smile that released happiness, but above all joy. Finally his wife was awake and the worse had gone.

"Derek", she whispered. Meredith opened slightly her eyes and she closed them almost immediately. Fatigue and tiredness revealed on Meredith's face. That day had been stressful for her. It began with her fall on the stairs, then the labour and ended a few moments ago, when she finally opened her eyes.

"Meredith, finally", Derek said. Tears of happiness ran from his eyes. He kissed Meredith in the mouth. When his mouth touched hers, Meredith opened her eyes again and looked her husband in the eyes. His look spread the essential calm which allowed Meredith to not panic.

"How do you feel?" Derek asked Meredith, without took his hand from his wife's head.

"Like I had been opened in two", Meredith said when she attempted to lighten the heavy atmosphere in the room. Instead of answering his wife, he kissed her slight her mouth. She closed her eyes to taste the moment. Suddenly Meredith moved and stared at him troubled.

"The baby? How is our son?" she asked her husband worried. Even if she saw him briefly after his birth, she couldn't help to be worried because the baby had been transferred to the NICU right after his birth.

"Our son is fine. When he was born, the saturation and the oxygen's level where low. Calm down", he said to his wife when he saw her worried look. While he talked, he went on to keep his hand on her wife's head, to keep her calm.

"Now he is fine. Karev is taking care of him. Apgar is good, six over nine. He is a beautiful baby. He looks like you, he has your beautiful eyes", he said lowered his mouth on hers. This time the kiss was a little more longer.

"Is our son really fine?" asked Meredith worried. She knew that Derek would have never lied on an important thing like this, but she couldn't help to be worried. This baby had been a surprise for them. After the miscarriage, Zola's adoption and after what had happened, the last thing they expected was to become parents for the second time. While Derek was enthusiastic of become a father of the second time, Meredith was very careful on her pregnancy; she was happy to become a mother for the second time but she took it more rationally, trying not to grow fond of the baby. She was afraid to miscarry again. She was so afraid that she didn't say anything to no one, not even to Christina. After a certain time, they announced it to their colleagues first and then to Derek's sister, Liz, with the promise not to tell anyone.

"Our son is fine". This time Meredith was more calm. He closed her eyes for some seconds. She reopened them immediately.

"Zola! Did you check on her?" she asked worriedly to her husband.

"Zola is fine. She is safely in daycare", said Derek smiling. Despite at the beginning Meredith was scared at the idea to become Zola's mother, after a while between a strong bond was born Zola and Meredith.

"Poor girl! How afraid she would be!" said Meredith loudly. She knew that her little girl was afraid of storms, especially when there was a blackout. Meredith knew everything about Zola. She knew when she woke up in the morning, without made a noise. They had a very tight relationship.

"Let's do in this way", said Derek, "I tell Bailey you're awake, so she can check on you and then transfer you in a room. Once you're situated, I'll check on Zola and on our son. Ok?" Meredith nodded. From the pocket of his trousers, he took a cell phone and he texted Bailey that Meredith was awake.

"Why do you text Bailey? It was Ross who operated on me", said Meredith in an interrogative ton of voice.

"Ross begin it, but it was Bailey who concluded it", said Derek putting his cell phone away.

"Why don't you rest?", asked Derek. Despite she was awake and talking, Derek saw tiredness in Meredith, tiredness that events like that could cause. Meredith turned her eyes toward her husband and she closed them. She went to sleep within seconds. Derek didn't remove his look on in wife not for a second. He saw traces of tiredness under her eyes. Ross entered shortly after Meredith went back to sleep. With him there were two nurses.

"Dr Shepherd, Dr Bailey asks me to move Dr Grey in her room in the maternity ward", the young resident told him. Derek got up to make her wife move. Meredith didn't wake up. Slowly, the group of people moved along the hallway. Meredith woke up only when they reached her room. Her IV was put back in place.

"Go back to sleep. I'll go and see the children", said Derek. Meredith closed her eyes. Derek went out the door. Derek walked quickly in the hallways he knew so well. Short time later, he reached the daycare. From the door, he could see Zola playing quietly with the other children.

"Zola!", Derek called her. The little girl turned when she heard her father's voice.

"Daddy!", she said while running towards her father. Derek held her and kissed her cheeks. The little girl closed her little arms around her father's neck and she hugged him tightly.

"Mommy?" asked Zola.

"Mommy is fine and she waiting for you, but before we go and visit mommy, we must go and see another person", her father told her.

The little girl nodded. Derek told Zola's daycare teacher that he was taking her away. While holding his little girl, Derek went toward the nursery.

"Do you remember when mommy and I told you that soon you'd have a baby brother?", said Derek to his little girl when they reached the nursery. Zola nodded smiling. Derek smiled at the positive answer of his baby girl. With his thought he went back to the evening, when Meredith and Derek decided to tell Zola about her baby brother's arrival. They decided to tell her before putting her to bed. As every evening, Meredith changed her and put her to bed. Derek reached them to read her a good night story. When the story ended, Meredith, keeping her lying down position near Zola, told her: " Zola, my little one, daddy and I have to tell you something". Meredith looked, hesitating, her husband how to go on. Derek, seeing that his wife didn't know how to go on, went on taking her place: "What mommy and I wanted to tell you is that soon you'll have a baby brother."

"Baby brother?" repeated the little girl looking her parents.

"In this moment, your baby brother is inside mommy's belly", Derek told her, while Meredith took Zola's little hand and put it over her barely noticeable belly. Meredith went on: "Inside my belly, you baby brother is growing up day by day, so when he'll born, he can play and learn with you". Zola watched her mother and she said smiling:" Baby brother!". Meredith smiled and she remained near her daughter until she slept.

A noise pulled Derek out of his thought. "Your baby brother is born", Derek said to his daughter, when he went back to reality. He saw that they were in front of the nursery. The baby boy was in the incubator near the window.

"Do you see that big box with a sleeping baby inside it?" he pointed to his daughter. Zola nodded and he went on: "that baby is your baby brother".

"Baby brother!" exclaimed a very happy little girl. They entered in the room and Derek made her look her baby brother.

"Baby brother!" repeated the little girl. Derek smiled at his daughter's happiness and asked to the NICU nurse if it was possible to bring the baby to his wife. At the positive answer, Derek put the little girl down while the nurse put the baby boy inside a wheeled crib. The nurse left the little family alone. Derek took with one hand the little girl while with the other he pushed the crib towards the door.

When they reached Meredith's room, Derek stopped for one second and watched his wife sleeping quietly. She was lying in her bed, dark shadows were under her eyes. Without making any noises, the small party entered in the room. Derek put the wheeled crib near the bed. Then, he made his daughter sit on the bed right in front of the crib. He took his sit on he chair near the bed.

"He is little and he is sleeping. When he can play with me?" asked Zola to his father.

Derek chuckled. "He is sleeping because he is very little and he needs to sleep and he will not play with you for a while, but you can help mommy to care for him", he said to his daughter who was watching his brother sleeping.

Meredith choose that moment to stir. She opened her tired eyes and saw her little family gathered in her room. She quietly listened her husband talking to their daughter. Derek noticed that Meredith was awake and he whispered something to Zola. She turned around and she saw her smiling mother with her arms opened ready to embrace her little girl. Zola threw herself towards her mother.

"Mommy!"

"Hi, baby girl!". Meredith kissed her daughter's hair while Zola hugged her.

Derek saw the scene and he smiled at her girls. A little noise was coming from the crib. He looked down and he saw his baby boy with his eyes barely open. He took him in his arms, he held him up and told him: "Look our girls", he moved him carefully, so the baby could see his mother and sister.

He reached the bed and he said: "Hi mommy!". Meredith turned her gaze towards his husband and she saw her baby boy. She let Zola go and she took her son in her arms, carefully supporting his head. Derek took Zola in his arms and stood near her.

"Hi baby boy!" said Meredith to her son. Her baby boy opened his eyes once more when he heard his mother's voice. She was extremely happy to finally hold her son. She kissed him on his tiny forehead. Her eyes were full of tears, happy tears. She couldn't believe that finally her son was here. After her miscarriage and the bad prognosis she was given, she didn't believe it was possible for her to have a baby. She was extremely happy. She was on cloud nine.

"He needs a name", said Derek.

"What do you think about Bailey? She saved my life after all" she replied.

"Bailey? I love it!" he answered.

"What do you think?" he asked to Zola. The little girl said nothing; she kept looking her little brother.

The couple slipped in a comfortable silence, each of them thinking about the previous day, about life and joy, love and family. Later that night, after their friends went to congratulate the couple, in her room, Meredith and Derek were watching their kids sleeping; their daughter in her father's arms and Bailey was resting in her mother's arms. Meredith was looking adoringly her sleeping son. Zola was resting with her head on his father's shoulder. Looking her kids, she realized that she was perfectly contented. She wasn't like her mother. Ellis would have never stopped to do her job just to look her sleeping daughter or to organize her daughter's birthday party. Meredith was a completely different person. She took time to know her daughter, to became her mother. She was the one who organized Zola's birthday party or the one who walked the baby up and down the room when she was unable to sleep. She had to thank her husband for that. He brought happiness but also sorrow in her life. But it was because of him and for him that she began to heal from the sorrow her mother caused her. In him she saw something better, something it was worth fight for, even if he decided to came back to his wife or she dated the vet. She was his world and he was hers. Without him, she would have become a different person, maybe she would have become a shadow, someone completely different. Neither a wife or a mother.

She raised her head and she saw Derek watching her smiling.

"What?" Meredith said him smiling .

"Nothing" replied her husband.

"Thank you" said Meredith to him after a little while.

"For what?" he replied.

"For keep your promise", she said. "Not once but twice. First with Zola" she said looking her sleeping daughter, "and then with Bailey", she said looking down at her newborn son. He didn't replied. Without moving his sleeping daughter, he sit down on the bed near her and leaned forward to kiss her. Their kiss was sweet and fool of love. That kiss was more significant than thousand words, that kiss was the symbol of their love.

7


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go. The second chapter is here. We will see Derek sharing the good news with his family. I don't know if we will see this in the new season, but this is how I see it. Hope you like !**

Chapter 2 – The telephone calls

After some time, baby Bailey stirred and demanded to be feed. Zola was still sleeping quietly in the cot Derek asked to be brought in the room. Meredith decided to breastfeeding and now the baby was quietly having his dinner. Both parents were mesmerized; even if they had seen a lot of babies during their carrier, this was a thing that was always magic.

Baby Bailey had his eyes closed, his little hands closed as a fist were positioned at the top of his mother's breast. He was sucking quite greedily. When he demanded to be feed, he did with an acute cry. Meredith put he in front of her breast and he latched easily as it was the thing as old as the world. Their Seattle family had come and visit them and offered them their congratulation and happy wishes. And speaking of family he had to call his own family.

"I can't believe he is finally here", said Meredith while watching her son eating. With her free hand, she touched her baby boy's head.

"I know", replied Derek watching his wife and baby.

"You have to call your mum" said Meredith while she positioned the baby on the other breast.

"Yes" replied Derek. He pulled his cell phone out of his waist and opened his contact list and touched the number the number he was looking for and waited the call to be picked up.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hi Mum! It's me, Derek".

"Hi! How are you? Meredith, the baby, Zola?" asked Carolyn.

"We are all good. Actually … wait … I put you in speakerphone.." he said touching his phone.

"Can you hear me?" he asked to his mother. Meredith was smiling at her husband.

"Yes" , she replied.

"So, I was saying. We are all good. Actually baby Bailey is born and right now is having his meal" he said smiling looking his son.

"Oh my God! How is he? Meredith?" asked his mother.

"Baby is fine. He is perfect, he looks like Meredith and Meredith is good", he replied.

"Hi Carolyn" said Meredith.

"Hi Meredith! How are you really?" Carolyn asked with a little of mother voice.

"I'm fine really" replied

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you both. I can't wait to see you and my grandchildren. How is Zola?"

"Zola is fine. She is sleeping right now. You know you can come when you want," replied Derek.

"I'll give you some time and then I'll come to see you" replied the old woman.

"Ok Mum. We'll see you soon. Bye"

"Ok. Bye and congratulation!" replied the old woman before the line went dead.

Derek put the phone near him and took his son to make him burp while Meredith was putting back her gown on her chest. Derek was walking around the room with his son. Meredith was silently looking at them. She was really happy and contented. She has a family. Her own family. A family in which some pieces were missing. Her sister for instance. Lexie didn't have the opportunity to know she would have a nephew and she was denying to his sisters to get to know Zola and Bailey. Without thinking too much, she grabbed Derek s' cell phone, scrolled the contact list and touched the number she was looking for and started the call, waiting the other person to pick up.

"Hello?" said a woman.

"Liz? Uhm, it's Meredith" said an uncertain Meredith.

"Meredith? Hi! How are you?" the other woman's voice was cautious. Even if there was a kind of relationship between them, the things were to awkward but there was something.

"I'm fine. Actually I called you to tell you that you're an aunt again. Baby Bailey is born. I just wanted to tell you in person", at this point Meredith's voice was low because he baby was sleeping in his father's arm.

"Oh Meredith! I'm so happy for you! He looks like you or Derek? Has he Derek's hair?" Liz asked in an eager way. Meredith could feel the other woman smiling though the phone and she was happy to hear Liz. It took Meredith a long time to trust other people outside her family and Liz was one of the first people.

"Derek says that he look like me. He say he has my nose. He is simply perfect. He is fine. He is a beautiful baby boy."

"Oh Meredith. I'm really really happy for both of you".

"We will send you some photos", she said to her sister – in –law.

"Thank you so much for your call. I really appreciate it. Thanks again", said Liz.

"Your welcome Liz and I wanted to tell you because you were the first of his sisters to know and also because I wanted to thank you for the gift you give to Derek. If is able to hold his son, I have to thank you", said Meredith. She was so emotional right now and she could feel tears that were threatening to fall.

"Meredith like I said when we met, we are family, we protect each other and now you are part of this family like Derek and your children. You don't have to thank me", replied the other woman. Like Meredith, also Liz was emotional. Meredith could hear the other woman blowing her nose.

"I can't wait to see my new nephew!" exclaimed a very happy Liz. Meredith was finally happy. She had a family which she could share her life, her joys and her sorrow. The two women greeted each other and the line went down. The baby was sleeping in his father's arm in the cot near Zola. Meredith grabbed the phone again and snapped a photo. The picture was beautiful in her simplicity. The image was far beyond the traditional family pictures. It was simple and it showed her family, her world.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'd like to thank you all those people following my story. Seriously thank you so much. I've never thought I was good in writing something other than dissertations. This is my first time and I can't believe I'm good at this. So, having said that, let's get into business. In here, we go a little back word, precisely after Derek's and Liz's surgeries.**

Chapter 3 – Visiting the Shepherds – part 1

Meredith was resting in her bed, Zola was sleeping in her cot in her parents room. Meredith was thinking to what happened in those days: Liz's first and second's visits, the one way talk she had with her sister – in – law, Derek's and Liz's surgeries, Adele's death.

But her thoughts were focused on Liz. Her sister – in – law, with her being "pushy", pushed Meredith in an territory she was unfamiliar with: family. Surely, she created a family with Derek, Zola and now with her unborn baby. With her friends. With Lexie. But not with her husband's family. When she was an intern, she met two members of her husband family: his mother, Carolyn and his sister Nancy. Regarding his mother, she tried to be different from she really is, a smiley and bright person. But at the end she showed herself as a dark and twist person. She believed she didn't make a great impression. With Nancy the thing went a little different. She didn't have time to know her better because the moment she came to visit was a wrong one, Derek was on the verge of divorcing from Addison; Nancy wasn't friendly towards Meredith.

But now the things were different. She had a family, a daughter and a baby on the way. The things Liz told her during her first visit were coming back. She had a daughter now and she had the duty to let her daughter knew her grandmother, aunts, uncles and cousins. But at the same time she was reluctant to make this happen. She was the result of a wrong family. She want to protect her baby daughter. She didn't want Zola to suffer of rejection.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from the cot near her bed. Zola was awake. She got up to pick up the baby.

"Hi baby girl!" she said to her daughter.

"Mama!" replied the baby.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked her daughter.

Zola nodded only and then curled up around her mother. Her head on her mother's shoulders. With her daughter in her arms, Meredith went in the kitchen to fix a snack for her baby girl. She put Zola in her high chair and then peeled a banana, sliced it and put into a dish and began to feed Zola. Zola happily chewed her banana, demanding more when the dish was empty.

"Another banana, baby girl?" Zola nodded happily at her mother's question. Meredith peeled another banana and fed Zola again. After her snack, Meredith changed Zola.

"Let's go and see daddy" said Meredith while finishing comb her hair.

"Daddy!" exclaimed Zola.

Amused, Meredith took hers and Zola's coats, went to the hall. After she helped Zola into her coat, she put hers, took her bag and keys and with Zola hand on hers, she went out.

With no heavy traffic, they arrived at the hospital quite quickly. She parked in her designed post. She took Zola from her baby seat and with her in her arms, she entered in the hospital. Walking in the crowded hallways, she found her husband resting.

She looked her husband. He was sleeping peacefully. She was relieved that the surgery went well. He was going to operate again. Her husband was back. She 'd love him even if he had become a professor, but she knew he wouldn't be happy teaching. His life was inside an OR. She put her finger in front of her daughter's mouth. She wanted to surprise his husband. Without making any noise, she entered in the room, she sit at the bed, with Zola on her knees.

She whispered in her daughter's ear to kiss her daddy's cheeks. Zola nodded smiling and she crawled towards her daddy carefully supported by her mother's hands. She reached her father's face and she sloppy kissed him. Derek stirred. He opened his eyes and saw his baby girl.

"Hi Zozo" said Derek smiling.

"Hi daddy" replied Zola.

Carefully not to move his just operated hand, Derek hugged his baby girl, smiling towards his wife. Meredith leaned towards him and kissed slowly on his mouth. The two looked each other in complete devotion. She was his and he was hers. And this would never change; even if there will be struggles and difficulties. Lingering on their kiss, they stared each other in the eyes, carefully exchanging their love.

"How 's the pain?" asked Meredith.

"Manageable" replied Derek. Meredith looked at him, knowing that his pain was much more intense that he told her.

"Daddy buu?" said Zola looking down at her father's bandaged arm.

"Yes, baby girl", replied Derek.

Zola kissed her daddy's arm and said smiling "No buu daddy!" Derek smiled at his daughter. He loved her so much. He loved her at the first sight, when she stopped crying in his arms.

"Yes, baby girl, daddy has no buu, now" said the proud father.

"Do you want to go and see Liz?" asked Meredith putting Zola back in her arms. Derek nodded. Meredith stood up and even if Zola was in her arms, she helped Derek got up. She put Zola down and slowly the couple walked towards Liz's room, with Meredith supporting Derek. Zola was walking happy before her parents. When they arrived, Zola was standing near the door, watching curiously the woman in bed. When she sensed her mother near her, Zola touched her legs and Meredith, once Derek was sitting inside the room, picked Zola up and went sitting near him. Liz was sleeping and they went in without making any noise. When Liz stirred, she was Derek in her room. She smiled at him. She wasn't surprised in seeing Meredith beside him. She was surprised when she was the little Zola in her mother's arms.

"Is she …?" she asked.

"Yes, she is, " replied Derek. "She is Zola, your niece" went on Meredith. Derek looked Meredith with a bit of surprise. He knew Meredith was reluctant to get Zola in contact with his family. Meredith changed her mind and he was curious to know why. Liz's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"She is really beautiful. She is really is," said Liz looking a rather shy Zola.

"Yes, she is" replied Meredith looking her daughter. "Zola says hi to auntie Liz", went on Meredith looking Zola. Zola said hello to her aunt moving her hand. Liz mirrored the baby girl's gesture. The three of them went on talking for a little longer. Derek began to be tired and so Liz, so they said goodbye and they parted. While walking towards in his room, Derek was studying his wife. She was changed, a little bit, but she was changed.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Derek asked Meredith in the safety in their bedroom the same evening he was sent home. Meredith was lying in her part of the bed, on her back. She turned her head towards him. He was watching her carefully.

"Nothing is going on. Just something I have in mind. Something Liz told me", said Meredith watching her bedroom's ceiling.

"What she told you?" asked Derek.

"She told me that I am family. Her kids wanted to know their little cousin", said Meredith.

"What did you say?" asked Derek.

"I said that if she want not to donate her nerves, it wouldn't matter. But after your surgeries, on my way out, I went to Liz's room and I showed her the sonogram of our baby," she said touching her belly.

Derek watched her wife and she nodded. "I said her not to tell anyone", she added.

"Do you want to go to New York and see your family?" she asked after a little while.

Derek hesitated before answering. He wanted to go and see his family but on the other hand he didn't want to force Meredith to do something she didn't want to.

"I'd like to go but I don't want you to force to do something you don't want. I'd like Zola and baby to get to know my side of family," he replied.

Meredith was silent for a second. "When you're better we can go and see your family if you like," she said. Then, she curled towards him and slept hugging him.

The words "family" and "trip" were spoken few month after Derek's surgery. Meredith's pregnancy was going very well and now she was showing her baby belly. The words went out one evening, after Meredith and Derek put Zola to bed. They were relaxing on the sofa in the living room.

"So", began Meredith. Derek watched her while she tried to gather her thoughts. "About we go and see your family" she said raising her gaze to her husband.

"About we go and see my family?", he asked her. He didn't know what to think. His wife had been changed since she knew his sister. She began to change after the talk she had with Liz. He knew that his sister put some doubts into his wife. Doubts that Meredith already had.

"Yeah. Well. I mean your mom saw Zola only by email and also your sisters", she said. "And with the baby" she went on touching her belly, "I thought that your family should know about the baby from us", she added. "It could be a family vacation", she concluded looking at him.

"We'll go only if you're sure", said Derek looking her directly in her eyes.

"I am", Meredith said.

"We have to decide the period and to ask some days off", replied Derek.

"We can ask Owen tomorrow if we can have some days off. Maybe a weekend. We can spend Christmas at your family", said Meredith.

"We can ask and then we can decide", said Derek.

_To my beloved grandma. Grandma, I'll miss you. _

4


End file.
